Epilogue: The Beginning
by NdoiruyeStudios2019
Summary: The world of Pokemon, the real world, and many more anime collided together due to a rift in time and space by an explosion in Sinnoh.
1. Epilogue

**This story starts with two epilogues, roughly happening around the same time.**

The first one happens in the world of Pokémon, the second in the real world in the future.

Dialga and Palkia were peacefully minding their own business when a mysterious figure came to each one and told lies about the other ones. This angered both of the legendary Pokémon and they both started to fight. In the ensuing conflict, the mysterious figure died when both aligned a powerful shot at the other and an explosion happened. The explosion could be felt around the entire region of Sinnoh and when Dawn was waking up and getting ready for another day, she heard a rather small blast noise out of her window and barely a moment later was she knocked backwards with such force she went through her bedroom wall and out of the house, where she unconsciously laid in a field of grass, bleeding a bit. Piplup rushed out of the house and saw its trainer lying in the field, and wondered what in the world happened. The resulting explosion killed both legendary Pokémon and created a rift in the realities of almost every world we know.

The real world, in the year 2025. Au Yang sighed as he watched from the most western part of China as he saw the world being reduced to ashes from the relative safety of the Chinese particle barrier he invented barely 5 years ago. He reluctantly turned it on and when it finished forming a barrier over the area of Eastern Asia, did the nuclear devices started falling on the barrier. He watched the nuclear weapons explode harmlessly when he was approached by his colleague Doctor Minami Kaburagi.

"Well, the nuclear war finally ended didn't it Yang?" Dr. Minami said.

"Yup, these are the last ones to fall" replied Yang.

"We gotta thank you for inventing this barrier or all of us will be dead by now".

"No need, tell the PLA we're gonna be receiving some I believe 40 Traction cities that are escaping the nuclear effects".

"Sure, when will they arrive?"

"Soon enough, say how long has it been since we last sank a pirate ship?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**Now the real story starts here. Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

_August 14, 2025: One day after the war ended_

As Au woke up, he felt like something change. He knew he was right when he looked at himself and was amused he now looked like anime, he looked like he was hand drawn. As he went over to his other colleagues' rooms, where he found one by one, Dr. Minami, Kwan Zhang, and Yuzi Wekae.

**In the rift, the real world merged with many worlds of anime, where many anime worlds were destroyed due to the explosion as it was able to cross worlds. The only anime to survive were a handful, GuP, Kancolle, Hai-Furi, Strike Witches, Pokémon, and a few others.**

When Dawn woke up, she heard a few things, Piplup calling her, a terrible crash as she felt like the regions collided into one, and finally someone or rather someone and another Pokémon run towards her. She sat up, and touched the back of her head in which she was rather shocked to feel blood and moaned a bit as her head hurt a bit. She looked towards Piplup and it replied happily, then she painfully turned herself to the person running towards her. She could only make out a hat, but immediately knew who it was. It was Ash Ketchum, the love of her life along with his Pikachu.

He ran down the hill at top speed and managed to barely say, "Dawn!" when he tumbled downwards along with his Pikachu.

It took a little time to realize what was happening until Dawn saw Ash colliding into her at full speed, making her fall down with Ash on her.

She painfully moaned, "Ash, I'm still bleeding and you crashing into me is not gonna help".

Ash replied, "Sorry, Dawn, I was looking for you and, wait, WHAT? YOU'RE BLEEDING?"

"Yes, I heard a small blast in the distance and seconds later I don't remember anything".

As Ash got up, he looked at Dawn's house and replied, "Then that must have been a very powerful blast, it blew you clean off from your room and I can clearly see a hole where you came through".

"Ow, can you help me up please?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, ouch"

"Oh my god, you're bleeding a lot".

"Please don't tell me, Hi Pikachu" as the small furry yellow Pokémon climbed onto Dawn.

"We should get you to a doctor".

"No need, I think I'm ok"

Then Dawn fell over unconscious again.

When Miho woke up, she felt like something happened, but didn't know what. Soon enough within an hour, everybody woke up, even Mako, and some people were looking at what they thought was a UFO, until it landed in the streets, and crashed in an alley. Nobody saw it, as they saw more of them fighting what looked like fighter planes from Star Wars, until the crowd ran as the 'Star Wars' fighters defeat the group of flying girls. Then in a 1 out of a 100th of a second, did the evil-looking fighters explode as everyone heard a deafening super boom, as if something was flying much faster than any known plane, a speedometer recorded a speed of a shocking 15,683 kph as a plane flew by. It then turned around and landed on the street in record braking brake-time, from almost 16,000 kph to a mere 10 kph. It looked like a normal plane, but when Miho, with the rest of the group, with Hana holding the fallen sky-girl, they noticed those weren't normal jet engines. Then, suddenly, the cockpit opened and a figure dressed in a PLAAF uniform hopped out and took of the goggles and saw the girls.

"Hi, I am sorry if I was inconvenient, I was running low on fuel as I landed in this street".

Miho replied, "Oh, no inconvenience at all. Say do you know if you can treat this girl?" mentioning Hana to come forward placing the sky-girl down.

"Ah, a Strike Witch, the protectors of the sky" as the figure took of the suit.

The girls soon saw another girl, the age of 19, who introduced herself as Dr. Minami.

She said, "I certainly can, now where are those aid-boxes?"

Somewhere else, rather close, the sailors of the Harekaze, were helping these girls in suits that looked like normal ships except, they were on girls. Soon enough, an ugly monster fleet came out and the two forces started fighting each other, until Captain Misaki ordered them to help out. Afterwards, the two met on the ship and told them what they were, Blumers in training and Kancolle girls.

Soon, enough Au Yang met up with Dr. Minami and said, "Well this is an awkward situation but this is the world now" as he pointed to a map.

"Japan is half-sunk, we all look like anime, the stories of Pokémon, GuP, Hai-Furi, Strike Witches, Kancolle, and us have merged due to the legendary Pokémon Palkia and Dialga, which created a rift in time and space, merging us together. Anyways, Eastern Asia is relatively the same except for Japan, which half-sunk, we lost contact, but the land is still there, Europe, the rest of Asia, bases in Antarctica, the Americans, and the Australians. We still have in contact and still there, the Moon and Africa, Africa is in a state of Tractionism, which I will predict settle down within the mid 2050's and the Moon, is fully intact. We do not really have anything to do except balance and change into these new surroundings. Roll out and help as much as you can. The entire platoon of soldiers went out of the briefing room and started going to their assigned areas.

"Dr. Minami, Kwan, Yuzi, stay here. I need to talk with you".

"Sure"

"Ok"

"Good, I want you to tell me, how many years it has been since I drank that alcoholic thing."

Yuzi said, "It's been 275 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days since you did, Yang"

"Ok, remember when we finished of the last pirate?"

"Yup" replied Kwan.

"Remember, the time we fired the cannon that ended the Napoleonic wars in the 1810's?"

This time both Kwan and Yuzi said, "Yes"

"Industrial Age? World Wars? The Depression? The Cold War? After it?".

"Yes".

"It's been hard to know these already passed a long time ago".

"Yeah".

"Well, thanks, we'll meet up a couple of years later" said Yang as he exited the room.

"See ya" said the others to each other.


	3. Chapter 2: The Remeeting

**Chapter 2: The Remeeting**

_March 28, 2055_

"Sigh"

As Yang walked with Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Max, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Ash's Alola friends, he sighed. He thought, _It's been 30 years since I've seen my crew._ All of Ash and the others were 18, the legal age for drinking. He invited them to drink the liquor that was able to grant anything immortality, and they drank. Now they all looked like they were 18 yet if not of the liquor, they would already have children. They finally arrived at Pallet Town and dropped them off. Then he took of in the Type 23 fighter jet, the ones the Anglerfish team saw 30 years ago. He arrived at Beijing at 23:07, on a chilly night. He hopped off and went to a small store, where after 3 minutes, the crew arrived. They all shook hands and talked about what happened to them in the past 30 years. All of the people in the animes that were mentioned earlier were now immortal as they drank the liquor.

Au Yang finally said "Well, my predictions were right. Tractionism has ended and we are now ready to restore normal humanity to the world."

They knew what he meant by 'normal humanity' as they found out that not all missiles were filled with nuclear devices but also with the RATt disease. Dr. Minami shared her experiences especially when she found out that she was the exact same as now 18 years old Dr. Minami aboard the Harekaze, just the different realities. They were the exact same look; just Dr. Minami was taller than the other Dr. Minami. Dr. Minami helped out on the sea and had quite a few tales to tell.

Kwan had fun helping out the girls that drove tanks and participated in some battles winning quite a number of awards, and he said they were a nice group with a bit of funny here and there, he remembered when Hana and another Ooarai student, Silver, who decided to have a drinking contest with the liquor that Kwan provided, it was a rather amusing show, they were finishing up a battle between them about drinking 30 years earlier with non-alcoholic drinks. He remembered that after 7 rounds of the liquor, Silver flopped down, and was surprised that only after the 16th round did Hana start to get awkward and finally in the 21st round, she finally was as drunk as a boiled owl. She couldn't walk or talk for the next 11 days and was a bit funny when she walked a bit side to side when going somewhere.

Finally, Yuzi had fun in the sky with the sky-girls as she destroyed enemy Neuroi fighters, which she became a legend with 408 kills to the day. She also had fun, helping them make out the jet engines for the sky-girls; they rather liked it with better ammunition. They became better and their squadron was the most feared by the Neuroi.

They meeted up with the PLA leaders and Yang got hard to work making new tanks outfitted with laser cannons. Since the war made a fear of MBTs we see today, the PLA decided to use Post-World War II designs which in 3 weeks, the prototypes were made, tested, and approved for production. The tank names were the Type 55 MBT, a design that looked like a Type 61 turret on a Centurion hull and chassis with the engine of a Leopard 1 inside, and finally armed with a laser cannon modeled after the 115mm smoothbore of a T-62A. The Type 55 LT/AFV was an AMX 13 turret on a Rhm. Pzw. hull and chassis, with the engine of a T-100 LT and the cannon was a model of the WZ-132s 100mm cannon. Finally, there was the Type 55 TD that was a turret of a SU-130M, on the hull and chassis of a T-34-2, an engine of a WZ-120 and a model of the 130mm of an ISU-130 tank destroyer.

Yang's crew was given all three tanks for courtesy of making them. Then the girls who drove tanks were filled into their battalion and finally, they started the long march to the city of Vladivostok. The Ooarai students drove Type 61 tanks, Pravda, T-62As, St. Gloriana, Centurion Mark 6s, BC HS, AMX 13s, Anzio, lended Leopard 1s, Saunders, M48A5s, Kuromorimine, Leopard 1A5s, and Chi-Ha-Tan, with also Type 61s.

They finally started the march to Vladivostok in the 4th Army and set out on August 13, 2055, exactly 30 years since the end of World War III. Now they got ready to start World War IV. First, there was silence as they drove there, then Yang's crew started to sing _It's a long way to Tipperary_ and the rest of the battalion joined in and modified it so instead of Tipperary, it said Vladivostok.

Meanwhile in the Pokémon regions, the entire group traveled together and had fun finding things and defeating Team Rocket and the others.


	4. Chapter 3: The Start of World War IV

**Chapter 3: The Start of World War IV**

_August 15, 2055_

As Yang woke up to practice his aim, he was approached by the loader of Nishizumi Miho's team, Akiyama Yukari, he came to learn and she stopped about 3 feet away.

"Do you mind if I … I u-um, help load the shells into the cannon for you to fire?"

"Sure, there's no need to be afraid of me by the way".

"Thanks"

"Just watch out and don't touch the casings, there extremely hot".

"Ok".

They trained for roughly an hour, when the sun finally rose and Yang offered Yukari a cup of joe. After that they talked about where they came from. Yang learned that Yukari was the only daughter of two parents who worked in a barber shop aboard the ship Zuikaku, which was larger than the original one he saw in World War II. She loved tanks when she was young, but this made her more distant to others and for more than a decade, she didn't have any friends until the Senshsa-Do program. He told her how he was the original member and started it in 1750 after drinking the liquor. He then added Kwan in 1769 and Yuzi in 1805. He finally added Dr. Minami in 1902. After this many years, Yang explained, time seems to be a blur at most points and you don't even realize until years after it happened. He spoke of how he fought off with Kwan the last pirate in Canada, Joseph baker in 1700. He explained how he, Kwan, and Yuzi fired the last cannonball in the Battle of Waterloo at a bunch of cavalry running away trying to protect Napoleon Bonaparte, how they contributed to the Industrial Age, by making plans and leaving them in envelopes to the inventors of those days, how all 4 of them fought bravely at the Battle of Verdun, how they survived the Great Depression, living under harsh conditions during the Long March of 1934-35, and how they fought against the Japanese during World War II with planes inferior to the wonder of the Mitsubishi company, the A6M Zero, and how they acted in secret services, participating in the Korean War, and being at the Battle of Saigon. He also mentioned how they fought against the Vietnamese in 1979, and the continuous conflicts against Soviet Russia, and stopped Americans settling on the moon by a prototype of the Type 23 fighter, extremely secret that only a select few were allowed to know it at the time. And he talked about 30 years ago as he proudly but reluctantly switched the lever and powered up his most infamous invention, the particle barrier. By the time he finished, it was about 07:30, and the rest were getting up. He thanked Yukari for a nice morning and they both went back to their tanks to get ready to continue driving to Vladivostok, another 124 km away.

As they rolled onto the way to Vladivostok they successfully fended off multiple attacks by T-62As, the people from Pravda High School, were reluctant to fire upon comrades, but were forced to when they themselves were fired upon. Soon, they made camp for lunch about 86 km away from Vladivostok. There they prepared lunch and each group had their own food, and they ate lunch. Yang and his crew finished early, and called Ash to check how he was doing. He mentioned that a small freak accident made May, Serena, and dawn to fall when their bikes rolled off a steep cliff, and they got a bit of scratches, but they were ok. He also said he liked the region of Galar, which was a new region that was formed. They then hung up. Later Yang was practicing firing his almost 100-year old-but-still-in-good-shape Type 57 civilian rifle, which worked perfectly fine when he spotted through the sights of his PK-A sight, he saw a mass of bombers that were Soviet, and he rang the alarm.

He ushered everyone in, and then he and his crew got ready to fire at the enemy with the only anti-air cannon they brought along. He aimed at them, and Yuzi said, "The range is 19500 feet!".

Kwan replied, "Setting shells to explode at that height, K, Yang this is your shot!"

Yang replied, "No problem" and he shot down each bomber with such preciseness, that when he finished the 20-round magazine, all the bombers were shot down.

He then rang the all-clear and the girls hopped out of the tanks and reviewed the damage. There was no damage, save for a few scratches, but everything was perfectly fine. They started the engines up again and they rolled out. By the time they passed through an un-action-packed afternoon, they camped in the suburban of Vladivostok after fighting of a whole battalion of T-62As and T-54/55s. They ate supper, and then told stories or did something recreational, and then it was time to go to sleep.

_August 16, 2055_

Yang woke up at his normal time of 05:30 and he got ready for another firing practice when both Kwan and Yukari arrived to see him start firing a cannon that he explained was a project to bombard Vladivostok before entering. It was a mobile 380mm howitzer, normally found on the Sturmmorser Tiger.

He said, "Ah, perfect! Can you help me load the shell into here? Thanks."

"Sure" both said at the same time which surprised both for a moment before loading the large rocket powered shell into the cannon.

"Ok, let's see, Kay and Erwin's scouting reported a group of infantry and T-54/55s on this street" as he pointed to Lesnaya Ultisa, he explained that Vladivostok was a peninsula and there were attacking south squishing the enemy before they fired anti-RATt vaccine gas which was made by Dr. Minami on the Harekaze. "We fire this anti-RATt shell at them and then we fire more around the city, I'm also calling some heavy Type 24 bombers to drop anti-RATt gas on the city". "K, ready, FIRE!" his was followed by a large BOOM and a few moments later a KABOOM and a PSSSSSSSSH as the gas leaked out. This was loud enough to even wake Mako up and they looked outside of their tanks and saw Yukari and Kwan loading another shell into the cannon, which was followed by another BOOM and another KABOOM and PSSSSSSSSH as the gas leaked out. This continued until 07:24 when they stopped and took a break.

Yang passed out cups of joe while he sipped some chocolate milk, he said, "Now we, just drive in, capture the last holdouts at Russky Island".

"We'll go guns at hand to clean out the area, it's too dense for tanks and we can't make it through in tanks".

"Sure"

They all hopped into their tanks and started moving across the city and they finally reached Russky Island. Then with each of them holding a Type 57, they spread out and darted many Soviet teenagers with anti-RATt darts. Of course some shot back and by the time they captured the last pillbox, 3 of the girls were injured by BB guns. As they treated the wounds, Yang realized he needed some way to tell this story so he wrote down on his computer, on an online document, and he wrote down _The Beginning_ and then he wrote 'This story starts with two epilogues …'.

A while later, he put down the computer and stretched. He was approached by the Nishizumi sisters, one, Maho, who was injured through the arm when taking out a pillbox, approached Yang as he stared beyond the horizon in the direction of Moscow.

"We will make it to Moscow, Yang" Miho said.

"I agree we will make it" Maho said.

"Sigh, it's the cost of getting there, how many will be injured along the way?" he asked.

"How many will suffer the cost to getting to Moscow?" he mused.

"We will get there I know it" said Dr. Minami.

"Sigh, thanks Minami".

Let's go and have some sleep, I found out if we catch an armoured train to Moscow, we will be there within 2 weeks. Then they went off to bed as each one of them thought about the bitter road that will cross them ahead in the Battle for Moscow, they each knew it would probably take at least months.

Yang used his power of prediction and said to Minami, "You know Minami; I predict this will take the rest of the year to finish".

And she replied back, "I think you're right"

"Well, good night'.

Then Yang finished his entry at 'Then Yang finished his entry at …'.


End file.
